Necromancer
by Tears-Of-A-Marionette
Summary: It has been a year since Claire had risen from the dead and a year since they defeated Magnus. Claire chose to be human but you cant come back from the dead without a few side effects. A darkness has been hidden inside Claire for awhile now, what happens when it finally decides to show itself. A Change is coming ... Read and Review :)


Necromancer

Chapter 1.

"_You can't hide from me little girl" a dark and alluring voice called out through the night. The little girl who looked barely 12 ran down the darked alley way in desperation to get away from the sick man._

"_Mommy told me not to talk with strangers, and did I listen? No, I'm stupid, so very, very stupid" the little girl cried as she came to a dead end. She looked right then left finding nowhere to escape and the man's footsteps getting louder. In a last act of hope she spotted a cardboard box on the left hand corner. Moving closer to it, the little ran her small hand across her cheek taking the last few tears with it. She opened the box before moving her chestnut hair from her face before jumping in, closing it just as the man turned into the alley._

"_Come out, come out wherever you are" the man whispered as the girl shock in fear, clamming her hands over her mouth to stop her screams. The man took painfully slow steps as he reached the middle of the alley way, he looked right then straight ahead seeing no signs of the girl. He turned left to exit the alley way when he saw the box in the corner, with a strand of chestnut hair hanging from it. Smiling to himself, the man walked towards the box in cautious steps before standing directly behind it._

_The little girl opened the box just enough to see her surroundings, seeing that the man was nowhere in sight she jumped out of the box only to have two long, strong arms wrap around her. She turned her once joyous face turning to fear at the sight of the man who held her._

"_You thought you could hide from ME! Well you thought wrong" the man sad in rage as the girl struggled in his grasp. He removed one hand from her body before finding a hunting knife in his pocket._

"_Now you're gonna wish you never ran away" the man sneered before bring the knife down, stabbing the child repeatedly before her screams could no longer be heard…._

Claire gasped for breathe as the dream replayed over and over inside her mind. The sick and twisted man's face was still encased in her memory and probably always will. This was the third dream this week that she had witnessed ones death in a tragic way, but this had been the worst so far. The man in the dream looked so familiar to Claire that it scared her inside that she may even know the murderer.

Claire looked to her clock that hang on her left seeing it was only 4AM and she didn't even have to get up for class for another two hours. Carefully she lay back on the slightly moist sheets covered with sweat. She looked up at the ceiling endlessly for what seemed like hours before coming to her senses that she wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon.

Soundlessly Claire moved down the stairs of the glass house hearing a soft snoring noise coming from Shane's room. Smiling to herself Claire forgot in that moment the horrors she had just witnessed, giving into the soft sounds of Shane. Looking forward Claire walked until her body froze with fear. In front of her in the distance stood a translucent figure of a vampire she used to know.

_Sam Glass_

He turned to look at her, his body froze when he realised that she was looking at him. But it wasn't the look right through him kind of look that he was so used to, no she was actually looking at him.

Sam looked the same way as Claire remembered him, the orange hair and soft blue eyes the only difference was that he now looked hollow, see through.

"Sam, what…. What are you doing here? How are you here" Claire whispered as he walked forwards until he was staring down at her. Claire looked up seeing Sam's eyes turn from one of surprise to one of worry.

"I've been here the whole time Claire, how can you see me? You're not meant to" Sam questioned her with an eyebrow raised. Claire would have laughed if the situation was better and less serious, morbid.

"What do you mean" Claire asked taking a step back from Sam, his narrowed gaze was starting to worry her more than the dreams.

"What he means is that you're the only one who can see us, or have even noticed that we still exist. As great as that is, it's not normal to see the dead Claire" a Feminie voice said to Claire's left. Claire turned slowly with caution seeing, probably the one soul she would least likely to see… Ada

Yes Myrnin's old girlfriend and assistant, who was also put into a machine was talking to her. But not with a pleasant smile, no Ada's face was hard and cold with the most distaste for Claire in one gaze that could scare a whole army.

"I see our differences haven't changed"

"And I see your still trying to stick your claws into MY Myrnin"

"What! Why would I bother with Myrnin when I have Shane, seriously lady you have problems"

"I! I have problems! I'm not the one getting cosy with the Vamps now am I?"

"ENOUGH!" both girls froze to the sound of Sam's voice. Ada's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before giving one last glare towards Claire before turning to Sam.

"Thank you" Sam said before looking very unconfutable having both girls eyes on him "Claire a change is coming; to be honest I think it's already started" Sam said crossing his arms around this chest.

"What? To Morganville" Claire replied as Ada huffed out a breath, rolling her eyes.

"No, Claire with you. Let's see how human you really are" Ada laughed before the lights began to flicker and go out. When they came back on the two ghosts were gone but not before leaving a note on the table.

_We're watching you_


End file.
